A golpista
by Sakuya Hayashi Chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho é um homem frio e nunca se envolveu com mulher alguma por mais de uma noite, o que era para ser apenas um jogo rápido se torna o maior desafio para a golpista Rin Takawa. Introdução On!
1. Que comece o jogo

**Essa é minha segunda fic, espero que gostem, vou esperar reviews para continuar e quem quiser visitar meu tumblr fique a vontade link no perfil :) . **

**Resumo: Sesshoumaru Taisho é um homem frio e nunca se envolveu com mulher alguma por mais de uma noite, o que era para ser apenas um jogo rápido se torna o maior desafio para a golpista Rin Takawa.**

**Aviso: **a série Inuyasha e seus personagens não são meus e seus direitos são exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi 

**Prologo: **– Muito prazer sou Rin Takawa – A mulher de aparência doce apertava a mão do homem a sua frente sorrindo falsamente para ele.

– Muito prazer – O dono das empresas Taisho apertou friamente a mão da sua futura secretaria.

**A golpista**

**Capitulo um – Que comece o jogo.**

Rin Takawa não era a mulher doce que aparentava para todos, ela era uma grande golpista que roubava fortunas de empresários e em seguida os matava, ou melhor, acontecia acidentes com eles e ela se passava por uma viúva triste. Conhecidamente isso só acontecia alguns dias após assinarem o documento afirmando que quase todas suas heranças seriam para Rin.

Nesse momento ela se encontra em frente da sua ultima vitima o homem de cabelos brancos e compridos do qual ela virou secretaria a alguns dias. Atualmente ela tem dois ajudantes fieis – Sango e Miroku – Ambos trabalham na casa de Sesshoumaru para investiga-lo principalmente o ponto principal se ele é casado ou tem filhos.

– Que demora da Sango – Kagome exclamava ansiosa para obter sua resposta e saber se sua visita a Tóquio seria em vão. Não que ela fosse embora se não pudesse conquistar o empresário era somente porque ela realmente achava que ele não seria uma vitima qualquer e sim _a vitima, _aquele que seria perfeito.

O telefone finalmente tocou o que fez Rin pular e pegar o celular.

– Senhoria Takawa falando, quem é? – Ela disse da forma mais formal possível.

– Sua falsidade é impressionante as vezes – A mulher de cabelos negros ate a cintura dizia enquanto se escondia para repassar as informações.

– Descobriu? Me diz que descobriu Sango – Dizia quase pulando sobre a cama perfeitamente arrumada com o edredom de seda.

– Ele não é casado, não tem nenhuma pretendente e segundo o murmuro dos empregados ele nunca trouxe nenhuma mulher para casa nem sequer uma noite – Sango murmurava baixinho – Rin, eu sei que quer conquista-lo a qualquer custo, mas porque exatamente não quer que tenha mulher na jogada?

– Pelo simples fato que uma mulher ou um filho pode arruinar minha fortuna já que eu teria que dividir o testamento , tenho que seduzi-lo só assim poderei viver como quiser e principalmente...Esquecer daquele homem – Um longo suspiro seguido de uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto de Rin.

O relógio marcava oito e meia em ponto quando Rin chegou a frente ao elevador que por coincidência Sesshoumaru entrava, num meio sorriso ela o olhou:

– Bom dia senhor Taisho.

– Bom dia – Disse frio – Você é? – Perguntou deixando-a de certa forma incomodada por ele nem ao menos lembrar dela.

– Sua nova secretaria, Ri...

– Certo, me traga um café – Interrompeu antes mesmo que ela terminasse e saiu do elevador sendo seguido pela mesma.

Com pouca experiência até mesmo levar o café em uma bandeja era um pequeno grande desafio à Rin, principalmente por ter mentido no currículo que havia muita experiência, com as mãos tremendo seguiu a sala de Sesshoumaru.

– O café que o senhor pediu – Falou colocando a bandeja sobre sua mesa e tentando faze-lo prender o olhar em seu decote.

– Está ótimo, pode ir – Sem sequer olhar seu rosto ele continuava digitando em seu computador calmamente.

Aflita ela saiu do escritório pensando como poderia conquistar ele afinal já fazia alguns dias que trabalhava ali e ele desde então era frio e ríspido. Sentou-se novamente em sua mesa digitando algumas tarefas que Sesshoumaru tinha que fazer hoje, o trabalho apesar de chato era basicamente levar café e digitar e-mails para ele como uma agenda eletrônica.

– Rin? – Kanna chamava insistentemente – Rin, estou falando com você – A secretaria de cabelos brancos ate o ombro e olhos inexpressíveis cutucou o ombro dela a assustando.

– O que houve? – Perguntou olhando fixamente para a outra.

– Você ficara até mais tarde hoje.

– Por que? – Rin fingiu não gostar da ocasião.

– Reunião as dez, deve estar marcado na agenda eletrônica, como você é a secretaria de Sesshoumaru é sua obrigação – Kanna passou a mão sobre seus cabelos arrumando-os e olhou para Rin – Devia usar roupas mais comportadas, nessa empresa mulheres com decotes muito extravagantes são vulgares – Suspirou saindo em seguida.

Essa reunião era a oportunidade perfeita para que ela pudesse se aproximar dele.

Rin se sentia mais ansiosa que nunca para estar "sozinha" com Sesshoumaru, ou pelo menos é isso que ela tentaria.

**Continua...**

**Gente eis a introdução, essa fic será intercalada com pseu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada. Espero reviews! Beijos Sakuya!**


	2. espero que vocês entendam

**Oi gente, primeiramente peço desculpas pois desapareci sem dar noticias.**

**Bem...Eu estou um pouco sem tempo por causa da escola, por causa disso não postei nada e minha depressão está pior não contei pros meus pais que havia voltado a sentir o peso da depressão. Peço que tenham paciência comigo eu estou tentando escrever, só hoje consegui escreve recado pra vocês. As reviews do capitulo anterior irei responder junto ao capitulo novo.**

**Me desejem melhoras pois eu preciso realmente melhorar, é tão ruim se senti sozinha no mundo e ainda pra completa na escola sofro o grande problema do bullying e a escola como sempre não está nem ai pra isso alias até uma das professoras já me magoou muito com piadas idiotas que fez todo mundo rir de mim e da minha amiga.**

**Pior é o fato de que não consigo fazer nada contra, me sinto impotente, se alguém tiver ideias sobre como passar essa sensação de vazio que a depressão causa me avisem por favor alias se alguém quiser conversar comigo pelo email .com fica a vontade, responderei o mais rápido possivel. Obrigada mesmo, espero que compreendam e não me abandonem.**

**Beijos & abraços Sakuya.**


End file.
